En la penumbra de la noche
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Porque no sería su nombre el que gritaría cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzase. [Para Powerdark]


**_*_ Con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza* **Este fic participa del juego "Cadena de retos" del foro "Power Z". El reto me fue dado por **powerdark,** la frase fue; _sexo anal gay bien hardcore._

 **Summary:** Porque no sería su nombre el que gritaría cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzase. [Butch&Boomer]

 **Disclaimer:** ¿Miyako y Boomer son canon?, ¿no? pues entonces la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen.

Para **powerdark** ; ¡ya eres mayor!, wow, 18 años *llora* ya toda un mujercita mi niña. Lamento si esto es un fiasco total; ¡no sé escribir este tipo de cosas!

 **Advertencias:** One-shot, slash, incesto, lemmon (Mi primer cítrico, pipol). Si no les gusta leer a dos chicos dándose duro contra el muro y suave contra el pavimento, este no es su lugar, por favor abstenerse de leer, de hacerlo es bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

 ** _En la penumbra de la noche_**

La lluvia comenzaba a caer con mayor intensidad cuando Boomer se despertó a media noche, el sonido de la puerta siendo forzada puso alerta todos sus sentidos. Se irguió rápidamente, con la clara intención de saltar fuera de la cama y darle una lección a quien fuese que intentase entrar, cuando la inconfundible risa de Brick le detuvo. Necesitó agudizar su oído, pero escuchó como su hermano reía estruendosamente y le gritaba a otra persona. Tenía la intención de levantase e ir a abrir la puerta, pero si su hermano mayor estaba con otra persona, lo más seguro fuese que luego lo sacase a patadas de la casa y lo dejase fuera en la lluvia. Eso ya había sucedido en más de una ocasión.

Al parecer la puerta al fin había cedido, porque ahora escuchaba varios pasos caminar por el pasillo fuera de su habitación y una has de luz se colaba por las rendijas de su puerta.

El sonido de cosas cayendo y golpes no se hicieron esperar, y Boomer estaba seguro de que estaba demasiado ebrio por el escándalo que se estaba armando. Aunque si estaba con componía, ese escándalo podía ser por otra cosa.

—Butch... hermano —oyó a Brick hablar arrastrando las palabras—; te quiero.

No hay mujer ni nadie teniendo sexo en la sala, se dijo mentalmente Boomer mientras suspiraba y se dejaba caer sobre el colchón.

Intentó volver a dormir, con el sonido de las gotas golpeando el cristal y los pasos torpes de sus hermanos perdiéndose en las habitaciones continuas. Al menos en una de las dos.

Había cerrado ya los ojos, estaba casi en la inconsciencia cuando sintió un peso extra en su cama. El olor a tabaco, alcohol y limón invadió en sus fosas nasales, el cálido aliento golpeaba en su nuca, y por un momento quiso girarse y echar a aquel que estuviese invadiendo la privacidad de su habitación, más se quedó sin habla al sentir una fría mano deslizarse hasta su cintura. La piel se le puso de gallina.

—Kaoru... —Boomer pudo notar la voz cargada de deseo en las palabras de su hermano—. Quiero sentirte.

Se tensó ante aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su hermano. Quería empujarlo lejos, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro y las palabras murieron en su garganta el sentir los dedos de Butch clavarse en su cadera y su boca mordisqueándole la oreja.

«¡No soy Kaoru!»

Tan simple como eso, pero a la vez tan difícil. Con un simple toque Butch había logrado dejarlo sin habla, posiblemente por el desconcierto de la situación o la somnolencia que aún persistía en él y que le decía que eso podía ser un sueño. Boomer despertaría horrorizado si así fuese, pero el toque se sentía tan real que su mente comenzaba a dudar.

Y la carne, que es débil; a ceder.

Se tensó ante aquellas caricias frías, y tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar cuando las manos de su hermano comenzaron a moverse con mayor ímpetu. Podía sentir con claridad los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón, la respiración irregular, y a Butch presionarse contra su espalda con mayor fuerza, haciendo que el roce contra aquella gran erección que tenía su hermano fuese mayor.

No pudo sopórtalo más, se incorporó velozmente y casi saltó fuera de la cama, de no ser porque Butch tomó su brazo y tiró de él de vuelta. La habitación se encontraba en una penumbra absoluta, pero el rubio rezaba para que Butch notara que no era Kaoru, que tuviese un momento de lucidez y lo dejase tranquilo. Por el bien de ambos.

Sentía un poco de vergüenza ajena, pero mayor era su miedo; ¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar Butch con aquello?, ¿sería él capaz de dejarse hacer si la situación llegase a darse?

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

No iba a negar que todo aquello no había hecho que una descarga erótica recorriese todo su cuerpo, pero si sólo fuese otra persona la que lo hubiese provocado, si fuese otra la persona que estuviese en su cama y no su hermano, Boomer no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en dar rienda suelta a la situación y seguir con aquello toda la noche si fuese posible. Pero el moreno que ahora estaba en su cama con varios litros de alcohol corriendo por su sistema era su hermano; su sangre, y hasta donde él sabía Butch era heterosexual.

—Estas ebrio Butch; no sabes lo que haces. Deberías de irte —aconsejó frunciendo el ceño, conteniéndose para no ser él quien cometiese una locura. Su hermano no pensaba con claridad, muy por el contrario de él.

Una parte de él quería que se quedara, quería cometer el mayor de los pecados hechos hasta el momento. El que fuese su hermano no quitaba el hecho de que era un hombre, y una de las mayores fantasías sexuales del rubio era tener a un hombre el la cama que lo complaciera; que lo tocara. Y Butch no estaba nada mal para aquel trabajo.

—No quiero Kaoru, quiero estar contigo; dentro de ti —Boomer gruñó al sentir a Butch rosarse contra su erección, ronroneando aquellas palabras. Su mente le intentaba hacer recordar que era su hermano, pero sus pantalones apretaban tanto que casi no podía pensar con claridad.

—Quiero que te vayas —medio ordenó, medio pidió. Su propio cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo, pues su miembro ya se encontraba duro como una piedra; se sorprendió al encontrarse estimulándose a si mismo.

Butch lo besó de improvisto, introduciendo la lengua en su boca al momento que le tomaba del cabello profundizando el beso. No internó apartarte, simplemente se permitió deleitarse a fondo con el sabor a limón de su boca de su hermano y aquella acción tan brusca que lo excitaba aún más. No reprimió jadear con fuerza cuando se separaron.

A la mierda todo, Butch estaba tan ebrio que seguramente no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente. Hasta creía que era Kaoru a quien le estaba tocando el culo.

Su auto-control se iba desvaneciendo al sentir su propia erección palpitar y al recorrer con sus manos el torso de Butch, bajando lentamente hasta su cadera. Su mente ya se encontraba nublada por el deseo cuando jaló con fuerza de sus pantalones, pasando la lengua por sobre su boxer.

—Kaoru; me encanta cuando te pones así —Boomer se sintió excitado por la forma ronca en que había salido de voz de Butch, y eso fue lo necesario para desencadenar el deseo en él.

Se llevó el pene de su hermano a la boca por completo, sintiendo la gran miembro erecto que le llenaba, no dudó en utilizar sus manos, así como su boca, procurando darle el mayor placer posible. Pasó su mengua lentamente por la longitud del miembro antes de comenzar a darle pequeñas lamidas en la punta de este, Boomer no perdía de vista las expresiones que su hermano hacía totalmente entregado a la situación. Mordisqueó apenas la punta, sintiendo como Butch se estremecía excitaba aún mas.

Siguió con esa tarea hasta que comenzó a dolerle la mandíbula, pero aún así no se detuvo y continuó dándole todo el placer que podía a su hermano. Sabía tan bien; el semen y la carne de su hermano sabían tan bien que lo enloquecían.

—Por Dios Kaoru... por Dios...

Comenzó a lamerlo como si fuese una paleta y a succionar con ganas, acción que puso completamente loco a Butch quien lo tomó del cabello con fuerza y levantó el rostro para estampar sus labios con los suyos. Cuando se separaron, el rubio de deleitó con la boca de su hermano sobre su cuello, queriendo que aquello durase toda la noche si fuese posible.

Estaba ardiendo de deseo, queriendo que Butch lo tomase cuanto antes; quería sentirlo dentro de él. Frotó su cuerpo contra el del moreno, estremeciéndose al sentir las manos de Butch entre sus glúteos.

—Me encanta tú culo Kaoru, déjame follarte —el siempre tan elocuente moreno procedió a poner a su hermano de espaldas a él, en cuatro, y Boomer no puso resistencia en absoluto. Lo esperaba ansioso alzando el trasero.

Sintió el pene erecto de su hermano buscando meterse en su entrada, y no resistió la tentación de frotar su trasero con necesidad contra aquel gran miembro. Sabía que aquello le dolería, pero el placer sería mucho mayor que el dolor.

Se tensó y hundió el rostro en la almohada al sentir a Butch entrar en él, gruñendo ante la estreches. Su hermano le toma de las caderas antes de comenzar a empujar contra él, robandole unos cuantos gemidos al arremeter contra él con mucha más fuerza. Boomer se sentí derretir ante esa sensación.

Lo sentía entrar y salir de forma tan rápida y fuerte que sólo lo hacía querer más y más. Butch lo penetraba de tal forma que lo hacía ver las estrellas.

—M-más...

No le importaba en absoluto que fuese brusco; casi animal, así le encantaba y lo volvía loco. Butch le besó la espalda y Boomer se sintió morir mientras gemía sin detenerse y estiraba la mano hacía atrás para tocar el fuerte y bien formado cuerpo que estaba sobre él intentando entra un poco más.

Butch comenzó a moverse de forma más lenta mientras recorría la espalda de Boomer con suaves caricias y cortos besos, provocando que se estremeciera. Bufó un poco, porque le gustaba la sensación de Butch casi saltando sobre él mientras arremetía como una animal; salvaje, brusco y caliente.

Se comenzó a masturbar a si mismo, mientras sentía como el moreno volvía a tomarle fuertemente de la cadera para comenzar de nuevo con las rápidas envestidas. Sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría.

—Me vengo Kaoru —Butch gruño mientras empujaba con más fuerzas, las piernas de Boomer comenzaban a temblar cuando sintió como Butch se venía dentro de él con espasmos asombrosos mientras llamaba a su amada.

Se aferró a las sabanas tratando de recuperarse, sintiendo la garganta seca por todos los gemidos y gritos que Butch le había logrado sacar. Gruño cuando lo sintió salir y rodar hacia un lado de la cama bastante exhausto. Eso a Boomer no le importo mucho, puesto que se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó con la tarea de masturbarlo, pronto el pene de su hermano había vuelto a quedar duro cual pierda y Boomer se permitió entonces sentarse sobre él y dejar caer todo su peso.

Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, porque sentía que se vendría de nuevo muy pronto, gimiendo y arqueando la espalda queriendo que aquello durase por siempre. Unos minutos después sintió como Butch volvía a venirse dentro de él. Se quedo así un buen rato, sintiendo aquel liquido deslizarse por sus glúteos y la calidez del pene de su hermano.

* * *

Su hermano ya se encontraba completamente inconsciente cuando lo cargó para llevarlo a su propia habitación, llevándose una gran sorpresa al llegar. Kaoru Matsubara completamente ebria, inconsciente y semi-desnuda sobre la cama de Butch. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Que suerte tienes perra —le dijo mientras dejaba caer al moreno a su lado, se inclinó para besarle he introducir su lengua en la cavidad de su hermano, saboreandoló por completo y guardado aquello en su memoria—. Que se vuelva a repetir, Butch —susurró al separarse.

Esperaba ansioso la próxima borrachera de Butch, tal vez Brick era igual de calentón que su hermano, habría que averiguarlo.

* * *

 **Ya, perras, aquí les dejo porque no puedo más *se cae al suelo de cara mientras le sale el alma por la boca* muero...**

Boro: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado powerdark, esperamos que el regalo te guste *patea a la escritora semi-muerta* Fue todo un desafió esto. Y como somos bien HDP, te retamos a ti con la siguiente palabra; " _Inocencia_ " (Lo que está autora no tiene). Sin más, nos despedimos.

 **See you later**


End file.
